


【禁岛少年】12

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【禁岛少年】12

屋里光线暗得惊人，张远扯松领带，将手机扔在鞋柜上，光脚往沙发走去。他已经半个月没回家了，空气中飘满灰尘的味道，一切冷清得好像从未有人在这里生活过。  
他累得来不及走去房间，刚摸到沙发就躺了下去，这时他听到轻微的脚步声，常年工作经验培养出的警觉促使他第一时间按住了腰间的枪，但还没等他拔出，对方就先开口说话了：“回来了。”  
那语气好像是等待家人归来的房主，张远清楚对方一开始就没打算隐蔽，于是直接开口问：“你是谁？”  
黑暗中那人笑了笑，挨着他坐下，“我们谈谈吧。”  
烛光就是在这时亮起的，张远看到一个细长眼睛的少年坐在他身边，那脸只有巴掌大，又白又嫩，看起来顶多十八岁。  
“我叫周震南，”少年自我介绍道，“未来很有可能是红合会新会长，哦，还有，我的代号，叫做Vin。”  
张远只觉头皮发麻，Vin这个字母是多么恐怖的存在，全港岛都知道，而如今这个瘦弱白净的少年告诉他，自己就是Vin。  
“你知道你在说什么做什么吗？”张远严肃认真地问。  
“知道，而且很早之前我就想来找你了，”少年细了细眼，“我妈妈去世前拜托我，一定要来看看你。”  
张远望着那少年，仿佛透过他看到遥远的另一个身影，“你……你妈妈是……”  
周震南压低声音，缓缓吐出三个字。  
张远像是被雷劈中，脸色焦黑、呼吸紊乱，好在周震南即时扶住了他的肩膀。  
“我想跟你谈合作，”周震南道，“我猜你也是愿意和我合作的。”  
张远伸手擦去额上的汗，“你想怎么合作？”  
“很简单，互惠共赢啊。”少年狭长的眉眼里泛出狐狸似的狡黠，张远想起很多年前这种表情也出现过在另一个人脸上，只是那个人，竟已去世了。  
“好，”张远听到自己微微颤抖的声音，“我同意合作。”

******  
刘也迷迷糊糊从躺椅上醒过来时，发现病床上空了。“高嘉朗？”他唤了一声，转头看到他找的人正靠在门后，朝他做噤声动作。  
“怎么了？”他配合地压低声音。  
高嘉朗摆摆手，示意他别再说话。  
刘也会意，轻手轻脚走过去。  
透过门上的玻璃窗口朝外望，走廊上空无一人，这太诡异了，仿佛有人在清理战场。  
战场？  
刘也心下暗惊。  
“连累你了。”高嘉朗用气声说道。  
刘也摇了摇头：“没关系，只是戴戴他……”  
“他没事，对方要找的是我，如果你刚才是呆在戴景耀房里，现在估计也不会有危险。”高嘉朗捏住刘也的胳膊，“别怕，我会保护你。”  
那一刻刘也忽然很安心，即使他并不清楚将要面临的一切，即使他和高嘉朗才认识区区几天。  
“走！”下一秒高嘉朗将他揽在怀中，踹开房门直奔走廊尽头的安全通道而去。  
原本寂静的走廊地砖瞬间被十几双脚“啪嗒啪嗒”踩在上面，刘也不敢回头，他听到自己快蹦出喉咙口的心跳声，从业多年他第一次直面死亡威胁，竟然是和警局死对头红合会成员一起。  
但他并不后悔，在这千钧一发的时刻他忽然想起很久前在一本书上看到的酸话：这一生总要和心爱的人逃亡一次，去看落日和大漠，去听风声和沙鸣。  
即使这背后有十几双亡命之徒的眼睛，即使他们有可能看不到明天的太阳。  
他都不怕。  
因为——  
“上车！”高嘉朗将他扔上副驾，发动机产生巨大轰鸣，他们迎着落日逃亡，车轮划过时光隧道，冲破层层雾霭，飞向永恒。  
哦，不，现实才没有这么浪漫——  
“趴下！”高嘉朗一手转方向盘一手按着刘也脑袋，子弹擦过他手背射穿挡风玻璃，缺口处震出巨大的蜘蛛纹。  
“昂昂昂”  
随着一个利落的漂移，车头转动方向，以倒退方式反向前行，与此同时高嘉朗迅速从车座底摸出枪支，“拿！”他边潇洒地“砰砰砰”射出子弹边命令刘也即刻加入战场。  
“我我我……我是文职！”  
他话音刚落车身忽然倾斜——“喀喀喀喀喀喀”右侧轮胎以肉眼可见的速度瘪下去。  
高嘉朗一脚踹开车门，扯过刘也就跳了出去，两人抱着从斜坡上滚下，耳边子弹呼啸。刘也听到高嘉朗闷哼一声，似乎是中弹了。  
“快走！”高嘉朗顾不上疼，回头放了几枪，掩护刘也先一步躲进坡下的废弃仓库里。  
追杀者紧随其后，一场猫鼠游戏正式开始。  
他们身处的废弃仓库里塞满了杂物和木箱，虽然便于隐蔽，但也不利于遁逃，稍一走错，很可能下秒就血溅当场。  
刘也端着枪和高嘉朗背靠背，警惕地扫视四周。  
“朗哥！”  
这时高处有人喊话。  
“把东西交出来，我们一切好说。”  
刘也回头看了高嘉朗一眼，后者正因为失血而面色苍白，像是随时会晕过去。  
那边喊话还在继续——  
“红合会哪里对不起你？给你地位钱财，供你吃喝享乐，你说你这是何必呢？”  
“你说得对。”高嘉朗在刘也震惊的目光中站起身，“因为我很怕死，所以我不想坚持了。”他用尚完好的左手从怀里掏出一个U盘，“东西就在这里，我可以给你们，但前提是先放这个人走。”  
“好说。”高台上的人笑道。  
刘也伸手去拽高嘉朗的衣摆，突然感到什么东西滑进掌心，他先是一愣，而后瞪大了眼睛。  
“乖，先走，我马上出来。”高嘉朗冲他露出一个极轻松的笑。  
“不行……”刘也咬牙欲哭。  
气氛渲染得刚刚好，高嘉朗侧过身，一把扣住刘也的脑袋吻下去——又狠又重，几乎要把人撕碎。  
四周有人在吹口哨。  
刘也低头，不敢看高嘉朗的眼睛。  
两人在黑洞洞的枪口对准下走到仓库门口，高嘉朗亲了亲刘也的侧脸，外人看来暧昧无比，其实他是在对刘也耳语道：“别回头，务必将东西交给张局长。”  
说完在刘也反应过来前将他推出了仓库门。  
刘也很听话，他真的没回头，他一直跑啊跑啊，就算听到身后的仓库爆发出巨大轰鸣、炸裂的碎片砸到他头顶、血顺着额头流到鼻尖，他都没回头。他跑啊跑啊，眼泪混着血水滴落在地。  
直到一切都远去，直到他看到人群，直到好心人帮他拨通110，他才悲呼出声：“高嘉朗！”  
他用尽全力地喊，但他知道再也不会有人回应了。


End file.
